Beat Riders' Great Gathering
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Synopsis The Inves are invading, Kouta's sister takes shelter, and Kouta patrols with the others. Trying to get the Golden Fruit, Ryoma reveals Project Ark to the world, which erupts into chaos. Then, without help from the Japanese government or Yggdrasill, Kouta and the other Riders lend a hand to the people left behind. Plot Kouta looks for Akira at their apartment but she has already left to look for shelter. On the way, she finds a lost child and takes him with her to safety when a Lion Inves attacks. Meanwhile, the main leaders of the Yggdrasill Corporation argue between themselves about the latest developments until Ryoma contacts them. When the leaders refuse to comply with his plan to join forces in order to claim the Forbidden Fruit, Ryoma leaks to the public the truth about Project Ark, causing worldwide commotion. At Team Gaim's base, Kouta and the other Armored Riders discuss the situation looking for a solution, but Yoko explains that the JSDF have instructions to keep the Inves confined into Zawame City, and not to enter the town to confront them. The Riders then decide to split up and fight the Inves themselves, and Yoko distributes some communication devices to keep themselves in touch before they leave. At the Yggdrasill Tower, Redyue expresses its intent to have Mitsuzane rule over mankind as its proxy as the Over Lord only wants to enjoy the powers of the Forbidden Fruit, but Mitsuzane reminds it that Kouta is still a liability and Redyue instructs its subordinate Dyudyuonshu to assist him. Taking a break from the battle against the Inves, Kouta and Mai pay a visit to Drupers, which is still open despite the current situation, where Bando makes some food for them. During the meal, Kouta claims that he is not hungry due to the Sengoku Driver and he claims that the food tastes weird. Before he can explain further, Yoko calls him seeking assistance. Once Kouta meets her, she asks him what he intends to do should he claim the Forbidden Fruit and warns him that to do so he must defeat all others who are fighting to obtain it, including Kaito. The two are then attacked by Dyudyuonshu and transform into Marika and Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms to confront it. Marika is defeated and Gaim pursues the Over Lord, transforming into Kachidoki Arms, only to be ambushed by Zangetsu Shin. Still confused as to why Takatora is attacking him, Gaim only defends himself against Zangetsu Shin without fighting back until Bravo joins the fight and realizes that the Zangetsu Shin he is fighting is not Takatora at all. Now cleared of all doubts, Gaim transforms into Kiwami Arms and turns the tides of the battle, destroying Dyudyuonshu with an Ichigo Power charged blast from the DJ Gun, which Zangetsu Shin avoids by using Dyudyuonshu as a shield. Exhausted after running away, Mitsuzane claims that no matter how much stronger Kouta may become, he will eventually take advantage of his naïveté to defeat him for good. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami, Ichigo (in DJ Gun) **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy **Bravo: ***Durian *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Mango Punisher, Kagematsu, Sonic Arrow, Melon Defender, Donkachi, Daidaimaru, Musou Saber, DJ Gun Notes wielding both the original and upgraded versions of the Kagematsu.]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *This episode begins the Forbidden Fruit Saga, the fifth story arc of the series. *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection:' **''''Kamen Rider: Zangetsu Shin **Lockseeds: LS-09 Budou, LS-10 Suika, LS-13 Kiwi, ELS-04 Melon Energy, LV-02 Rose Attacker *This is the first closing screen where Mitsuzane is represented by the Zangetsu background, rather than Ryugen's as he usually is. But the closing screen also included his Ryugen Lockseeds too. **This also the first time Zangetsu's closing screen being used since the beginning of Yggdrasill Saga. *First appearance of the Kurokage Shin version of the Kagematsu. Its almost hard to see it once and mistake it for the normal Kagematsu though. This might be an indication that Kurokage Shin won't be movie exclusive or, at the very least, his powers exist in the main universe. *This is the first episode to have multiple languages since a few episodes of ''Kamen Rider 555 that feature Mr. J. **Even when the Yggdrasill executives are speaking in different languages, they seem to understand each other, including Japanese. *This episode marks the first time a Rider uses two Sonic Arrows at once. Technically, a Rider cannot be equipped with two Sonic Arrows. However, as Kiwami Arms, Gaim is not equipped with them, meaning he can summon as many as he wants. *Gaku Sano (Kouta Kazuraba) and KANON (Chucky) celebrated their 22nd and 17th birthdays respectively during the filming of this episode. Errors *When Gaim turns the Kiwami Lockseed to summon the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber, the Kachidoki Lockseed is shown to be unlocked. External Links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「ビートライダーズ大集結！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「ビートライダーズ大集結！」 References